Confusion of Abilities
by DevanRenae-StupidLamb
Summary: Takes place after Breaking Dawn right after all the fighting is over. Bella finds an unexpected glitch or change in her vampire ability. Will it effect lives, love, Renesmee? So far its just a short story with alot of cool abilities happening. PLZ TRY IT!
1. Chapter 1

****************************************************************************

**This is kind of weird for me because I have been working all the time on my other stories but this idea popped into my head when I was thinking about vampire powers one day...................can't tell you anymore but I hope you like it. It might just be a pretty short story but If you guys are interested in it, then I will keep going with it! **

**Please remember to review because I am not sure about this story. **

**R + E + V +I + E + W = something you need to do right now!!!!!!!!!!!**

****************************************************************************

**Bella's POV**

I have no idea how long I have been staring at his face this morning. It was impossible how incredible he was to me. He never believed that I loved him as much as he loved me but I didn't believe him either, even when his gorgeous topaz eyes looked at me honestly and told me it was impossible for anyone to love somebody half as much as he loved me. The thought of him dazzled me. He smiled at me and started to stroke my hair on the side of my face. "Renesmee is ready for you, my love." I was going to listen to him but I couldn't stop thinking. I have wanted to be able to read his mind before but not as much as now. Just the look in his eyes made me wonder what he saw in me. If I really were that amazing to him. I couldn't stop thinking about it. I wanted to go see my daughter but the curiosity was tearing me apart. Then something weird happened that I didn't recognize. _Daddy will you tell Mommy to come to my room? I miss her. _It was my baby. I just heard Renesmee's thoughts. Is she able to transport her thoughts without touching someone? But the message wasn't sent to me. It was for Edward. My mouth opened slightly and I felt shock slide on my face. Edward sat up slightly and wrapped his arms around me with worry on his face. "Bella? Bella? What's wrong? Tell me." I took a breath to talk but I didn't know what to tell him. I didn't even know what was happening. "Edward, I just heard Renesmee thinking. But it wasn't for me it was.......for you...." it was the most amazing experience I have ever been through. I heard Renesmee's voice but it was so easy. What was that? I sat up and rubbed my forehead. "Wait, honey you read her mind? How is that possible? It was for me? What did she say?" I looked at him slowly and I tried to remember what she said....or thought....maybe. "She said, that she wanted you to tell me to come to her room......and that she missed me." His eyebrows came together in concentration. "Bella I think you read my mind. That's what she said to me. I was going over it in my mind. But how is it possible?...." I smiled a little at him. I was wanting to read his mind and then I did. I was able to control when I used this new ability. Well that is really helpful but it still doesn't make sense. What about my shield ability? "Edward I was thinking about how I wanted to read your mind...and then I did. But I still don't understand. Have you ever heard of a vampire being able to change their ability?" His face was confused and shocked. "No I never have. Let's go talk to Carlisle." He lifted me up effortlessly with his right forearm and slipped me in a pair of sweatpants and grabbed my hand. We went into Renesmee's room first and I lifted her up and she gave me a giggle and spoke so sweetly that my heart melted out of my chest, "Hi Mommy. What's wrong? You seem troubled." It was incredible how quickly she grew physically and in maturity. "It's fine sweetie we are just figuring something out with Grandpa." She nodded her head and wrapped her arms around my neck. We went downstairs to see Alice and Jasper holding hands sitting with Carlisle while Esme was making breakfast for Renesmee. Esme spoke first, "Hey sweetie! Do you want to hunt or have human food today Renesmee?" I was staring at Carlisle worriedly and tried to think of what I was going to say. "Hmmm....can I hunt today Grandma?" I looked at the waffles in the toaster and twisted one of my baby's curls with my finger. "Sure honey. What's wrong Bella?" I looked at Edward letting him know that I wanted him to talk because I was thinking. "We think Bella has discovered a new ability."


	2. Chapter 2

****************************************************************

I hope you liked my first chapter! Please review!!!!!!!!!!

****************************************************************

"That's incredible. I have never heard of something like this happening before. But, what happened?" Carlisle struggled for words. I was weirdly happy that I was able to read Edward's mind. It has always been what I wanted. _Bella? Bella? Do you hear me? _That surprised me and made me excited that Edward is trying out my new ability. I turned to him and shook my head. His topaz eyes widened and then his angel carved face turned back to Carlisle. _Bella, answer Carlisle. He is freaking out._ "I was thinking about how I wished I was able to read Edward's mind upstairs, and then I heard Renesmee. She was thinking to Edward and Edward was contemplating it and I heard it." I looked at the faces of my family. Jasper was blank, Alice was smiling and looked ecstatic, Esme was confused yet smiling, Carlisle was astounded, Renesmee's mouth was open and she was putting on her shoes, and Edward was reading their minds trying to figure out what they were thinking. I realized that I was able to know what the rest of them are thinking. I didn't know if it was through Edward or just them. _This is fantastic! Why is Jazz so blank and stiff? - I never knew it was possible! - Could this be an advantage or a bad thing for Bella? _This was incredible. How was I able to understand everything they were saying at the same time? I loved it. I was able to know what Edward felt like. I tried to focus on one mind but I wasn't able to. Edward was telling me about this a few months ago. It takes a long time to master your power. "Is it just Edward? Or can you read everyone's mind?" Alice asked this question. "It's everyone. I don't understand why it would all of the sudden develop though. Carlisle have you ever heard of this before? Is there any way we can know how this happened?" _From a shield ability to reading minds. Maybe the Volturi has heard about this. I have no idea how we can determine the cause. _"The only thing we can do right now is go over our options. Everyone sit down we're going to have a meeting." We sat down and I glanced over at Alice. Her smile lit up at me. _Bella, this is so cool! Our family has had alot of unheard of events happen to us. Now this happens! It is so exciting. _I smiled at her. She seemed so encouraging about this. "Thanks Alice." Edward grabbed Renesmee and set her on his lap while I focused on everyone's thoughts. Edward and Renesmee gazed at each other. It was beautiful to look at. _Mommy, can I ask you a question? _"Sure sweetie. Go ahead." She turned away from Edward and spoke this time. "Does this mean that you don't have your shield ability anymore, Mommy?" I couldn't help but smile with such adoration towards her. She started thinking about back when I was practicing my new ability with Edward and I mastered my ability when Renesmee was in my arms and was in danger of being in pain. She looked so much like her father with her beautiful skin, perfect shaped face, and beautiful hair. "We don't know. Nobody knows how I got this new ability. That's what we're trying to figure out right now." She shook her head. _I don't like having to stay quiet most of the time. _She looked up at me trying not to hurt my feelings. _I'm sorry Mommy._ "Ssh, sweetie it's fine. I'm sorry that I make you be quiet. You are smart enough to be included in our conversations." She giggled sweetly and sat down. _We've got two mind-readers in the family now. Bella now can realize how much I love her, but I do not understand why all of the sudden her ability changed. _Edward looked at me stopping my heart. He spoke breaking the silence. "What are some reasons this could have happened?" Carlisle focused and everyone started throwing ideas out. I hope that they will not try to change my ability back, because this was incredibly a lot of fun finally being able to read minds. Everyone stared at each other waiting for ideas to come. Edward had the most incredible mind. He has been through so much. The pain of being changed into a vampire, meeting Carlisle, accepting Alice into the family, trying to master his mind-reading ability. The most incredible part was meeting me. So many emotions and struggles mixing together and forming into love. I felt so wonderful being loved by him that I had to grab his neck and press my lips firmly on his. He looked at me smiling. There were no words to his thoughts. He only focused on me and remembered the first time he met me. He lifted me onto his lap and I laid my head on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around me. It felt like my body was formed for this position. Every part of me fit perfectly right where I was. I couldn't imagine living without him. I tried to focus on some more minds. Alice's mind was dark at the beginning. Of course it was, she never knew who she was. But she met Jasper and her entire mind lit up. She was happy and excited. Most of her mind was dreaming about clothes and outfits she bought and wants to buy soon. I had to glare at her when I saw the way she thought about my outfits. She thought I was sloppy and she was disappointed that such a pretty girl would hide it all away. Her eyebrows furrowed and she was confused at my angry expression. _What did I do? Bella what are you so angry at me for? _I raised my eyebrow at her and let out a chuckle. "You think I'm sloppy? But you think I am also pretty and with my outfits I hide it all away. You also think you need a nice green cocktail dress that will go perfectly with your new black heels." The words felt horrible in my mouth. Fashion not only was definitely not my forte but I was so annoyed with all the toothpick sized models that are only focused on looks. _Well don't get mad at me! You didn't have to listen. _I smiled at her and we both went back to focusing on our situation. Everyone was laughing at Alice's thoughts. "Maybe she's just the first vampire to have their ability be changed to another." Esme was the first person to give an option. But what she said didn't explain anything. "But why was I able to change it myself?" Edward was thinking about what has happened recently. "Let's think about what has happened recently. Maybe this has happened so suddenly because of something that she did." Everyone's thoughts formed together becoming only a couple things that I have done or been. Confusion overwhelmed all of us. Confusion of abilities.


	3. Chapter 3

***************************************************************

Sorry I have been taking a while for my chapters. I have been going to a lot of different 4th of July things, and rehearsals for the shows that I'm doing. I still need reviews!!!!!!!! Things will start to come together in this chapter and I hope you will enjoy it. :) Thank you guys so much for reading. If there is anything you **really** like, just review and I will try to put more emphasis on it. Thanks for the reviews!

*******************************************************************

"All I have done is stay at home, went to see Jacob with Renesmee, and hunted, nothing that isn't normal. Do we have any other options?" It was a lot fun trying to figure it out. I felt like I was in a mystery book. I kept reading everyone's mind trying to get some ideas of what is happening. I couldn't stop smiling at Edward. I was so excited. Renesmee giggled and faced me. She was so ecstatic that she was able to be included in our conversations now, and I was ecstatic to hear her mind and what she had to say. "I have a theory Mommy." I kissed her on her forehead and tickled her stomach. "And I would love to hear them." She took a deep breath and pink went to her cheeks when she realized that everyone was watching her. She reminded Edward of me when she blushed. "Maybe you didn't have the shield ability at all." We all stood confused. "What I mean to say is that you got your mind reading power because you wanted that power. Maybe you had that shield ability because you wanted it too." We were amazed. It didn't make complete sense yet to everyone but it did to Jasper. He obviously had an emotional mind but his past was incredible and painful to see. Reading his past in his mind made me want to cry. It was weird hearing him talk for the first time. "I understand completely." He turned to Renesmee now. "Do you mean that you think she controls her ability?" Renesmee's smile appeared and she shook her head. "Her ability is to be able to change her ability." Everyone's mind became excited and shocked at what she said. It made complete sense and it all came from a 1 year old child. Edward was staring at her in amazement and happiness. "Well.....what are we waiting for? Try it! You can have any ability that you want! It's incredible. Bella go on!" Alice said excitedly. I thought about what ability I wanted. "What ability should I try for?" I didn't know what to choose. Everyone's face lit up. "How about the ability to insert blood into a vampire because I am thirsty." Alice was the first one to say something. Everyone started laughing. "You can try my power. Be able to effect and feel other's emotions." Jasper has been calm since the second I came downstairs but right now I barely recognized him. He had a twinkle of happiness in his eyes. He has become really close to Renesmee and he was so proud of her now. "That would be amazing. I will try that." I focused on my mind reading ability and then I focused on feelings. I focused on everyone in the room and I tried to repeat _I want to have Jasper's ability_, in my mind. I yearned for the ability. I looked at the incredibly beautiful faces of my family and took a breath. I was going to make them sad. Just for no reason I just thought it would be easy. I looked at their faces again and saw all of their gleaming smiles all of the sudden start to fade. I felt the happiness and confusion rush up to me. I felt everything they felt. Renesmee, Alice, and Esme started to tear up. I panicked and made them all happy again. Renesmee's small arm wiped the stray tear from her eye and widened her brown eyes in happiness. "Mommy you did it!" It was the most beautiful sound in the world. I was able to choose what my ability was. "Bella this is incredible. I have never heard of anything happening like this before." Carlisle said. Edward cupped his hands around my face and touched his forehead to mine looking into my eyes with his topaz pools. "I love you." Such a simple statement was made into a fantastic and heart-stopping sentiment when it was spoken with such a musical tone like his. Then I felt what he felt for me. All of the love a joy he has for me is what I was feeling. I never knew how much he loved me until now. I pressed my lips to his and saw Renesmee scrunch up her nose at the corner of my eye. "I don't mean to be rude but I'm really thirsty and I was wondering if we can hunt and then figure everything out in the woods." Edward lifted her up and they laughed together. Everyone ran outside and headed to the woods. Alice and Renesmee were next to each other with Jasper behind them, I was holding Edward's hand, and Carlisle was running next to Esme. Edward happily found a mountain lion and it was a wonderful time with my family. We sat down underneath a tree and everyone sat watching my ability at its work. I went back to reading minds and Carlisle's mind was filled with questions about what my boundaries were and the bad things about my ability. Everyone has a bad thing about their ability, such as Alice and how her visions weren't always true. I wondered about that too but we were done with mysteries for a while. We just had fun and if anything came up later then we will figure it out then. The green wood brought memories back. Memories when I told Edward I knew he was a vampire, and the memory of Edward leaving me, I removed the thought from my head. Our family has been through so much. Not everything has been good times but I am happy. Now I was filled with wonder of what will happen next.

********************************************************************

I know this wasn't my best chapter but I am still going to continue with this FanFic and I hope you will enjoy the event that happens next.......when I figure out what it is....... :) Thanks for reading!

R + E + V+ I + E + W = something you need to do right now!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

************************************************************************

R+E+V+I+E+W= something you should do right now!

**********************************************************************

I lay on the green grass underneath an enormous tree in the wood. Renesmee climbed up onto my stomach and I lifted her up so she could hover over me. She giggled and placed her small hands on mine and pushed off and landed softly on her feet beside me. Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme left and me, Edward, and Renesmee stayed behind to hunt. The sun floated over the tree and reflected on to us. Our skin sparkled and reflected off of each other. If a human would have walked by they would have definitely burned their eyes. It was beautiful seeing my family sparkle in grouped harmony. I heard Renesmee gasp and a pair of trudging footsteps at the same time. She ran off to my left while laughing hysterically and I saw Jacob and Seth in their human form trudging toward us. Both of them bent their knees with outstretched arms to lift her up. They glared at each other and Renesmee stopped running and decided not to choose. Seth backed off but kept his gaze on her while Jake threw her into the air. They started heading back to me and Edward. Renesmee was in between them holding their hands as they swung her into the air. Seth was the first to speak, "Hey guys," he spoke softly with a beaming smile. "Hello Seth, Jacob. What brings you here?" Edward kept his focus on Renesmee although he spoke to them. "Again again, Jake!" Renesmee loved them so much. Jacob was lifting her above his head by her hand. "Well were wondering if we could take Nessie to the park and go see Claire and Quil." Jake's husky laugh harmonized with Seth's tenor and Renesmee's soprano and I couldn't help but smile in joy. Edward hesitated and I nodded. "Okay. We will allow you to but please bring her back at around 4 o'clock. Alice and Jasper want to say good bye before they leave." Seth stood puzzled but Jacob paid on attention. "Why are they leaving?" Seth stroked Renesmee's hair and she smiled up at him and leaned on his side. Jealousy flew onto Jacob's face. He tried to take her attention off of Seth but she was too ready for a nap that she stayed there on Seth. Seth winked at Jake and lifted her up to cradle her slowly. Her mouth rounded into an O and she stretched her arms like she usually did and drifted to sleep in his arms. Edward whispered, "Alice and Jasper are going on a trip to various places. They wanted to get out of town for a little while. They usually do this every millennium or so. Oh and by the way, she sometimes sleeps for ten minutes in the morning like she is doing now. You can let her sleep for a while and then pick her up later. Or you can take her and wait until she wakes up."

"We will just take her. Thanks you guys. See you at 4." They walked away slowly trying not to wake her up. Edward stood dazed. "Fascinating." he smiled my crooked smile. I raised my eyebrow. "What Edward?" He turned to me. "Seth. His mind is still so pure and marvelous. The most interesting mind I have ever read besides Renesmee's." We smiled at each other and walked back home, hand in hand.

'


End file.
